The present invention relates to filter reflection image guide oscillator and solid state line scanning device and more particularly to a diode oscillator which is located within a dielectric waveguide with spaced metal stripes on its upper side.
Microwave technology requires various circuit components for use in applications in the fields of radar and communications. Typically such circuit components include filter elements, oscillator sources, and/or scanning antennas for use in beam steering applications. While various circuits for the millimeter-wave applications have been described in the literature, there is an ongoing effort to provide simple and low cost devices which are able to perform several circuit functions in one integrated structure.
The present invention therefore provides a simple and low cost millimeter-wave device which can operate as either a filter reflection image guide oscillator or as a solid state line scanning device. The function of the device is determined by its structural characteristics and its operation can be controlled electronically.